Life Now
by Live.Laugh.Love 4ever
Summary: Two best friends become a couple will it work put. Troyella
1. 8th grade

1

**Life Now**

**Gabriella's point of view.:**

_It was my first day of 8__th__ grade. 14 and the not so pretty girl. I felt alone. _

**I got up by the sound of my cell phone. **

"Hello," I asked.

"Hey Brie," said a unknown voice.

"Hey buddy," said Gabriella. (His name isn't Buddy,)

"Do you want my mom and me to come pick you up today?"

"I would love that. What time do you want me to be ready by?"

"7 o'clock. Okay Brie."

"Alright Troy. See you then."

**They hung up. **

_I got out of bed and took a shower. Next, I chose to wear my pink Hollister shirt that said __Hollister on it, with blue skinny jeans. _

**Ding Dong!!!**

"Hey Gabby," said Troy.

"Hey Troy," Gabby smiled and kind of blushed.

"What is wrong with you Brie?" asked Troy curious.

I finally noticed that I was blushing and said, "Nothing Troy. Lets get going to school."

"Okay," Troy was still not believing her.

Troy's Point of View.:

_We didn't talk the whole way to school. I didn't even believe her lie before we got into the car. I think she likes me. Should I tell her. No. No. The silent is making me think to hard. Wait we are at school now. _

I grabbed my books, "Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie. Wait sweetie give mommy a kiss."

"MOM!!!"

"I see your mom still thinks you're a little kid."

"Yeah she does. Gabby I have to-"

**BELL RINGS**

"I tell you at lunch."

"Okay Troy. Wait Troy tell me now we have the same home room teacher."

"Okay. Do you like me?"

Gabriella's Point of View.:

"Why you ask that?" I felt nervous inside.

"I was just asking because you were not acting like yourself this morning."

"Well. I-I-I"

Then-


	2. New Kids

1**Last Time: Brie didn't know how to tell Troy that she liked him. Then Troy asked Brie if she liked him. She got so nervous then something happened. Lets find out!!**

**Then-**

**Troy's POV.:**

_**I can't believe it I kissed my best friend of 14 years. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't like Brie. No I don't . Wait do I. I can't she is my best friend.**_

"**I have to go Brie," I said and ran off. **

**Gabriella's POV.:**

_**I can't believe my crush of 1 year kissed me. But one thing is he is my best friend. When he kissed me I felt sparks. My body started to tingle. I can't believe he kissed me. I have to tell Lucy. Since I had to go to home room first I went straight there. I saw Troy in his regular seat. I usually sit by him and I had too. It was the only spot left. I walked over and sat next to him. **_

"**Now class we have a 2 new students. Christopher and Emma Bradley. Now Christopher or shall I call you Chris say something about yourself."**

"**Well I like to play sports, write songs, and skate board."**

"**That is very interesting," said Mrs. Darbus. "Now Emma say something about yourself."**

"**Well I like swim, sing with my brother in our band, hangout with my little brother, and baby-sit little children."**

"**You must be dedicated. Well Emma you may have a seat next to Miss Montez. Now Montez raise your hand. Now Chris you may sit next to Mr. Bolton. Now Bolton raise your hand." **

"**Hi I'm Gabriella but you can call me Gabs, Gabbi, or Brie."**

"**Hi. I'm Emma. You can call me Em."**

**Troy's POV.: **

"**Hi. I'm Troy."**

"**Hi. I'm Christopher but you can call me Chris."**

"**Cool. So do you want to have lunch with me?"**

"**Sure. Since I have no one to eat lunch with but my sister."**

**I laugh and say, "Well when I was new I only sat with my best friend Gabriella," points to Brie.**

"**She is pretty cute. Maybe I should ask her out."**

**I started to have this feeling that I was getting jealous but I don't know really then I said, " Well she isn't into the skate board kind of guys."**

"**Oh. Okay then."**

**Bells Rings.:**

**No one's POV.:**

**Gabbi ran to her locker to get her English book. Then she saw Troy walking over since their locker were next door.**

"**Hey Troy."**

"**Hey Brie."**

"**Can we talk about the kiss?"**

"**Yeah sure. I didn't mean to kiss you."**

"**Oh. You didn't," sounding a little sad.**

"**Yeah I was just caught up with the moment I guess."**

"**Okay well I want to tell you something."**

"**What is it Brie?"**

"**I like you. I have for a year. But I don't care if you don't like me," she said and took off to her next class.**

**Troy just stood thinking. **_**She likes me. I like her. Should I tell her at lunch. I don't know. It might ruin the friendship. No. No. It won't ruin our friendship. We have been friends our whole life. **_

**In English Class.:**

"**Now class we are going to be learning about blab blab blab blab."**

**Gabbi didn't want to think about school she was thinking of what she told Troy. When the bell rang she knew it was time fore Science then Social Studies. **

**When it was lunch time Chris and Troy sat together at the same table as Emma and Gabbi. **

"**So your Gabriella right. I'm Chris."**

"**Hi. Yes I am Gabriella but may call me Gabbi, Gabs, or Brie."**

"**Brie, I'm the only one that can call you Brie. Remember you said I was the only on allowed."**

"**Oops. It must of slipped my mind."**

"**Brie can I talk to you out in the hallway?"**

"**Sure Troy," they walked into the hallway.**

"**What is it Troy?"**

"**Well it is hard for me to say this. But I like you too."**

"**YOU DO!!"**

"**Yes I do Brie."**

"**So what does that mean?"**

"**I don't know. Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or should we start dating first."**

"**I think we should start dating first."**

"**Sweet."**

"**Oh Troy you are so immature."**

"**I know," gives her a cocky smile.**

**Brie just laughs. "Well lets get back and eat our lunch."**

"**Okay. Do you think we should hold hands while he go into the cafeteria?"**

"**Sure." It took them a while to get their hands in a hand in hand. Then finally get their hands locked together and walk into the cafeteria. Everyone stopped eating and looked at them. Gabbi heard whispers and Troy heard the guys whistling. **

"**I guess they were waiting for us to get together."**

"**I guess so. Well lets get back to Emma and Chris."**

"**Okay."**

**They walked back to the table and sit next to each other. Chris just glared at Troy.**

"**Hey Troy can I talk to you?"**

"**Yeah sure."**

**They walk a couple of feet away from the table.**

"**I told you I was going to ask her out. You stole her away from me. Well it isn't my fault that we both like each other."**

"**You guys do. Well if you guys like each other I better leave you guys alone. I will just look for another girl."**

"**Thanks Chris. I will help you look for a good girl for you."**

"**Thanks dude."**

**They walk back to the table. Gabbi puts here hand on Troy's shoulder and he knew what that meant. He leaned in and kissed her.**

"**Mr Bolton and Miss Montez. No kissing on school property. Detention for both of you!" said Mrs. Darbus. **

"**Okay," they both said in unison.**

**Mrs Darbus walked away and Troy and Gabbi laughed.**

"**She looked mad. Huh Brie."**

"**Yeah she did. Maybe she never kissed a boy before."**

"**Yeah. Well lets finish our lunch then go to gym."**

"**Okay Troy."**

**Troy put his hand on her knee the whole time they were eating lunch. Gabbi kept blushing while they were eating. **


	3. Gym

1Last Time: Troy and Brie were finally together. They got detention for kissing. Now they have to go to gym.

**Girls Locker Room.:**

" So Gabriella I heard your going out with Troy," said a petite blond hair girl.

"Yeah why is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I was just asking because there is a rumor going around saying that you Troy were dating and now broke up."

"No we just got together Sharpay."

"Oh. Okay. Well I was just making sure."

"Okay well I better get off to gym."

"Bye Montez."

"Bye," she waves.

**15 minutes before in Boys locker room.:**

"So Troy are you really going out with that nerd girl Gabriella?" said a bushy haired boy.

"Yeah I am. Also she isn't a nerd Chad."

"Just asking because there is rumor around saying that you guys were together like 10 minutes ago and now just broke up."

"WHAT!! That is not true."

"Okay. Just making sure dude."

"Thanks well I have to get to the gym."

"Okay bye Captain."

"Bye man".

**In Gym.:.: **

**Troy's POV.:**

_I walked up to Brie from behind her. I put my hands over her eyes. _

"Guess who."

"Hey Troy."

"Hey Brie."

_We leaned in and tried to kiss. But her best friend Lucy came and pulled her away._

**Gabriella's POV.:**

_Troy and I were going to kiss but my best friend Lucy came and pulled me away._

"I told you that he likes you Gabs."

"Thanks Lucy. You pulled me away when Troy and me were going to kiss."

"Oops. Sorry Gabs. I will leave you alone until you guys are done kissing."

"Thanks," I said and walked over to Troy and gave him a kiss on the check.

"Oh there you are. What did Lucy want?"

"She wanted to tell me that she was right that you like me."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Where were we?"

"About here," Troy pulled me by my waist and we kissed.

I pulled away and walked back to Lucy but Troy pulled my arm back.

"Where are you doing little Missy?"

"With my best friend. DUH!"

"Very funny. You aren't going anywhere," he said joking.

"TROY LET MY BEST FRIEND GO!" said Lucy joking.

"Fine. But meet me back here after school okay."

"Okay Troy," I gave him a quick kiss.

**Troy's POV.:**

_We had to play dodge ball for gym. It was so much fun. Girls against boys. Of course the boys won, but Brie my girlfriend stayed in the whole time and I got her out. I know she was going to get me after school. _

"Hey Chad."

"Hey captain."

"You ready for practice."

"Of course who isn't."

"Probably Thomas and Jake aren't you know them."

"Oh yeah. I was talking to Thomas yesterday and he said he was going to quite."

"No he was probably joking."

"No he sounded serious."

"Oh well, we still have the best team in Utah."

"That is true captain."

"Stop calling me captain Chad."

"Sorry Troy. I get hooked onto it."

"That is fine. So what is up with you and Taylor."

"Shh. Does your girlfriend talk to her still?"

"Yeah why man?"

"I want you to ask her to ask Taylor if she likes me."

I gave him a blank look.

**Gabriella's POV.:**

_I went to advanced math class which Troy wasn't in since I tutored him in 8__th__ grade math. I was in the 9__th__ grade math already with on of my good friends Taylor McKessie. _

"Hey Tay. How was you summer?"

"Great. I heard about you and Troy."

"Thanks what about you and Chadster?"

"Shh Gabbi."

"Sorry do you still like him?"

"Yes I do. But I don't know if he likes me back."

"I will ask Troy."

"Thanks. You are the bestest friend I could ever have"

"You welcome."


	4. Aim

1Last Time: We found out that Chadster and Tay had crushes on each other. Troy and Gabbi met 2 new people names Emma and Chris Bradley.

**After School.:**

Troy's POV.:

_Oh .my .gosh. I can't believe that me and Brie are finally a couple. My best friend Chad Danforth likes Taylor McKessie the most smartest girl in school with Brie. Then I saw the most beautiful thing that blocked my mind out. __**Gabriella Tori Montez**__ walking over to me. _

"Hey Brie."

"Hey Troy," she said blushing.

"Well you want have a movie night Friday like old times."

"Yeah. I would love that. Lets never invite any of our friends to our movie night ever."

"Yeah. That would ruin our favorite night."

I saw Brie giggle then smile at me.

"What's wrong Brie?"

"You got me out in dodge ball and I need to get you back."

"Sorry Baby Gabbi. Well you aren't going to do anything bad are you?"

"Of course not. But on Friday night I will."

"Okay. Well lets go my mom is probably waiting for us outside."

"Troy."

"Hey Brie."

"Should we keep it a secret from our parents?"

"No baby Gabbi. They will understand."

"Okay. I was just wondering."

"Okay lets go," I grabbed her hand and walked with her through the halls to the front of the school. We saw my mom car and ran over to it and got into the back seat.

"So Gabbi, Troy how was your first day of 8th grade?"

"Good," we said in unison.

"Mom can we tell you something?"

"Sure what is it sweetie."

"Well me and Gabbi are- are."

"What he is trying to say Allie is that me and Troy are dating now," I saw Brie close her eyes and squeeze my hand. '

"AHH!!!!" my mom's scream hurt our ears a lot.

I saw my mom get her cell phone.

"Maggie. Our kids are dating." I felt a body lean against mine and I looked next me and saw Brie falling asleep, "I know. I'm so happy to Maggie. We knew they would get to together one day."

Did I hear what I just heard. Then I saw my mom hang up her phone, "Mom what did you knew you guys knew we would be together one day?"

"Well. When you guys were born a couple of days apart we knew you guys were soul mates."

I gave a blank look then looked and Brie who was peacefully asleep next to me looking as beautiful she has been since preschool.

"Well why don't you I just stop talking about that. We are here at Gabbi's house."

"Mom she is asleep. Why don't I take her inside her house and walk home."

"Okay sweetie. See you home in a bit."

"Okay mom," I picked up Brie bridal style. I heard my mom "ahh" and "oooh" I was getting ticked off a little. I didn't really care because I had Brie to myself. I opened their front door and walked upstairs to her room. When I stepped in I saw a bulletin on us when we were younger 'till now. I set Gabbi down on her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

ONE hour later.: Gabriella's POV.:

_I woke up and saw I was in my room on my bed tucked in. I guessed Troy tucked me in. I saw a note on my bulletin and read it._

Hey Brie. 

You are so cute when you sleep. 

I saw the pictures. Camping, mall, everyday we hung out together. 

Well go on the computer and I will talk to you there. 

Well got to get home before your mom comes home and starts to jump up and down and give me a hug and say "You are perfect for my little Gabby."

See ya tomorrow or later tonight.

I forgot to ask you.

DO YOU WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND??

Love, 

Troy

_Troy was so sweet. Well I think I will go on my IM and talk to him and tell him yes. _

Gabriella: GabbiSays

Troy: TroySays

Taylor: TayTay 

Chad: AfroBoy24

Emma:DeliciouuusssEmma 

Christopher: SkaterBoi28

Lucy- LucyCouture

**GabbiSay**s has entered the room.

GabbiSays: Hey. What everyone up to?

TayTay: Homework.

AfroBoy24: Listening to Rock Music.

LucyCouture: Planing Troy's and Gabbi's wedding.

DeliciouuusssEmma: Can I help Lucy?

LucyCouture: Of Course Emma.

GabbiSays: That is not funny. By the way did Troy sign in yet.

TroySays: Yes. I'm right here and Lucy it wasn't funny.

GabbiSays: Oh. Troy. The answer for that question is YES!

TroySays: Yes. You said Yes.

TayTay: What are you guys talking about?

AfroBoy24: I know. Troy asked Gabbi to be his girlfriend and she said yes.

TayTay: AH!!!!!

DeliciouuusssEmma: AH!!

LucyCouture: AH!!!!

SkaterBoi29: Hey Em. I can here from downstairs.

DeliciouuusssEmma: Sorry Chrissy.

TroySays: Chrissy.

SkaterBoi29: Don't ask.

DeliciouuusssEmma: Well before Chris was born, our parents thought he was going to be a girl and were going to name him Chrissy.

GabbiSays: I love that name Chrissy.

TroySays: But your name is more beautiful.

AfroBoy24: Ew. Talk in a pm.

TroySays: Fine but I have to tell Tay something.

AfroBoy24: NO!!!!!

TayTay: What Troy?

TroySays: Chad likes you.

GabbiSays: Tay likes Chad. Bye Bye.

**In PM with TroySays and GabbiSays.: **

TroySays: I can't believe you said yes.

GabbiSays: Why wouldn't I say yes. I love you Troy.

TroySays: I love you too Gabbi.

GabbiSays: Lets hang out today. Why don't you bring your laptop over and we will freak the others out.

TroySays: Yeah. Come through the secret passageway.

GabbiSays: Yeah.

TroySays: Be there in 5.

GabbiSays: Okay. Bring a movie.

TroySays: Okay baby Gabbi.

**5 minutes later.:**

_I heard a tap on my balcony door. I turned around and saw Troy through the curtains I walked over and opened the door for him. He had a lot of stuff with him. I helped him some stuff. When I saw his face I gave him a peck on the lips. _

"Hey Beautiful," I heard Troy say.

"Hey Troysie."

"Troysie?"

"Your new nickname."

"No please. I'm sorry But I don't like Troysie."

"Sorry. So what do you want me to call you then."

"Hottie, babe, baby, or anything except Troysie."

"I will stick with Hottie."

"Okay. But not infront of parents. I can call you beautiful and that is all."

"Yeah. Oh did you hear our families are going out for dinner on Saturday for their anniversery of knowing each other."

"Very funny. Lets screw with the others head."

"Yeah."

**GabbiSays: Hey Everyone. Troy stop it.**

**TayTay: What is happening over there?**

**TroySays: I'm doing anything Gabbi.**

**AfroBoy24: I'm confused.**

**TroySays: Gabbi get off me.**

**DeliciouuusssEmma: I'm really confused. I thought Gabbi was at her house and Troy was at his.**

**GabbiSays: I am at my house.**

**SkaterBoi29: Then where are you Troy.**

**TroySays: At the store.**

**LucyCouture: How are you at the store?**

**TroySays: On My phone. I see you Chad.**

**AfroBoy24: What. I'm at home with the little Brat Victoria.**

**TroySays: Wrong person. I see Emma and Chris.**

**GabbiSays: I see you Lucy and Tay. Why are you guys playing thumb war?**

**TayTay: We aren't playing anything. I'm at home and she is at her house.**

**LucyCouture: Are you guys drunk and high?**

**DeliciouuusssEmma: I think they are Lucy.**

**AfroBoy24: I'm calling you Troy.**

**TroySays: Okay Chadster with the bald head.**

"We got them good huh babe?"

"Yeah we did beautiful."

**Ring Ring.**

"Hello."

"What the heck is your problem dude?"

"Gabbi and I are msessing around with you guys. You have to mess around too."

"Great I'm going to confuse Tay with my senses of humor."

"Good luck Chadster."

"Hey Gabs. Bye guys."

"Bye."

**AfroBoy24: Tay what are you doing with your hair on your computer?**

**TayTay: What are you talking about Chad?**

**GabbiSays: Lucy stop drawing on your notebook writing Mrs. Lucy Linley.**

**LucyCouture: How did you know that?**

**TroySays: Chris stop picking your nose.**

**AfroBoy24: Emma stop playing with your socks.**

**DeliciouuusssEmma: How did you know that my cat was doing that?**

**TayTay: Okay everyone Stop it now!! I know you guys are messing around with us. I'm not that stupid.**

**GabbiSays: How did you find out?**

**TroySays: I bet Mr. Lover Boy Chad told her.**

**AfroBoy24: NO. Hey I have to go.**

**GabbiSays: Troy and I do too.**

**TroySays: Bye.**

**GabbiSays: Bye**

**AfroBoy24: Bye. **

**GabbiSays **has signed out.

**TroySays **has sign out

**AfroBoy24 **has signed out.

**With Emma and Lucy on the phone.:**

Lucy: So what kind of food should they have there?

Emma: Lets serve like under the ocean.

Lucy: Yeah.

Emma: Oh Lucy before I forget my brother Chris wants to talk to you.

Lucy: Okay.

Chris: Hey Lucy

Lucy: Hey Chris. What's up?

Chris: Well I wanted to know if- if you wanted to go out for ice cream after school tomorrow.

Lucy: I would love that Chris.

Chris: Great. Pick you up at 4:30

Lucy: Okay.

Emma: What happened?

Lucy: Your brother asked me out for ice cream tomorrow and I said yes.

Emma: Ahh. With his blonde hair and blue eyes and your black hair and blue eyes. You guys would have a beautiful children.

Lucy: EMMA!!!

Emma: What it is true.

Lucy's mom: LUCY!! DINNER!!!

Lucy: Coming mom! I got to eat dinner.

Emma: Okay. See you tomorrow.


	5. The Fight

1**It has been three weeks.:**

**Lucy and Chris hit it off. They started dating 2 weeks ago. Brie got mad at Troy. She saw the most popular girl Alex kiss him. She hasn't talk to him for 1 week. She has went to school with Lucy now. Emma started to like someone but she hasn't told anyone but Chris. Also Chris won't spill. **

**Back to the Future.:**

"Gabbi, you need to forgive Troy."

"Why Chad?"

"He is not doing good. He is crying every time I come over and he is horrible in basketball."

"So. He kissed Alex. He knows I hate Alex. He shouldn't of kissed her."

"He didn't kiss her Gabbi. She kissed him."

"Chad leave Gabbi alone," said Sharpay.

"Sharpay. This isn't any of your business."

"Yes it is. I'm friends with Gabbi now. So leave her alone."

"Fine. But Gabbi you will regret it."

"What ever Chad."

Chad walked away and Lucy, Emma, and Tay ran over.

"Thanks Shar."

"Your welcome."

"You guys want to come over today to watch a movie and hang."

"YES!" all the girls said.

**With Troy, Chad, Chris, and Ryan**

_I got to know Ryan so well. I know Gabbi will never forgive me. Chad keeps talking to her for me. Chris is just not getting in between it but still hanging out with me._

_I can't see Troy crying. I need to get him and Gabbi together. I also need to tell Tay about my feelings for her._

_I know they probably still think of me of the boy with the pink hat and he follows his sister everywhere. But I cracked my shell._

_I can't believe my sister Emma likes him. I don't want to hurt Troy's feelings about talking about Gabbi. I know Chad, Ryan, and me feel sorry for him. _

"I talked to her today Troy."

"You did. What did she say?"

"She still couldn't face you. She said you kissed Alex. Then Shar came got into our business."

"Emma told me that Shar has been hanging with them for a while now."

"They have Chris. For 2 weeks now."

**Gabriella's House.:**

"Gabbi you need to forgive Troy," said Emma.

"Why Em?"

"Because , Chris told me that he doesn't stop talking about-"

"Alex. I know."

"No. You. Whenever Chris is with them. Troy sometimes cries."

"No he doesn't I know Troy. He doesn't cry."

"Gabs face it. Troy is nothing without you," said Tay.

"Why are you guys sticking up for him?"

"Because we care about both of you."

"So. I'm your friend. So forget about Troy," Gabbi said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"Gabs. I'm sorry. It's just you guys will always be friends. You guys have since the you where born."

"I kno-" then Gabriella's phone rang.

"Wait a minute guys it is my mom."

"Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie."

"I won't be home until tomorrow morning. So I called up Mrs. Bolton to ask her if you can stay there. She said that is fine and she going to pick you up around 5. Okay darling."

"Alright mom."

"Okay sweetie. See you in the morning."

"See you then too. Bye mom."

Gabbi screamed.

"What is it Gabbi?" asked Lucy.

"You guys get your wish."

'What wish?" asked Shar.

"I get to see Troy in person because I have to stay the night at his house."

"No.." said Em.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. The plus side is I have to be ready by 5."

"That is in 20 minutes."

"I know. I want to stay home alone. But no!!! "Your to young Gabbi."

"Gabs. We will help you get your stuff," said Tay.

"Thanks Tay but I think I can do it. I will walk you guys out."

"Okay."

They walked to the door and gave Gabbi and hug.

"Bye Guys," Gabbi says waving her hand.

Gabbi ran upstairs to get pajamas which was a black shirt with Hello Kitty on it and some black shorts. She got clothes for the next day because she promised Shar that she would go shopping with her. She got a black denim mini skirt and a pink halter top with a black spaghetti strap under. She put her clothes in her black dance bag. She didn't forget to pack a bra and a pair of underwear. After she packed her bag she heard the doorbell ring. She got a pair of black little heels and put them on. She ran downstairs and opened to see Allie(Mrs. Bolton) smiling at Gabriella.

"Hello Gabriella. I see you are ready."

"Yes I am. Wait I forgot my toothbrush."

"Okay. I will take your bag to the car and just hurry and get your toothbrush."

"Thank you and I will," she said and handed Allie her bag.

Gabbi ran upstairs in a hurry and went to the bathroom and saw her pink and white pock a dot toothbrush laying by the sink. She grabbed it and ran downstairs to see Allie smiling at her again. Gabbi closed the door and locked it with her house key. Allie walked to the car while Gabbi was doing that. Gabbi got to the car to see Chris, Chad, Troy and Ryan in the backseat.

"Gabriella if you don't mind I need to drop Chris and Ryan off at there house."

"I don't mind that Allie."

"Okay. Who wants to be first?"

"Chris you go."

"No you Ryan."

"Hey boys do rock, paper, or scissors," suggested Gabbi.

"Great idea Gabs," said Chad.

"Thank you."

"I won. Chris you go first!!"

"Fine since you won Ryan."

Allie drove for 10 more minutes and they finally arrived at Chris's house. After dropping him off it took another 20 minutes to get to Ryan's house. After dropping them off they headed back to Troy's house. Gabbi and Troy didn't even make eye contact. Chad just talked to both of them like a person in between the problem. He kind of was. Since he was both of there best friend. It was stuck in the middle. When they got to Troy's house, Gabbi grabbed her bag and follow Allie to the garage. She ran up the stairs to the room she usually stayed in.

"I didn't know she had her own room her Troy."

"Yeah she does Chad. She is like my moms daughter."

"Wow. So she stays here often."

"Yeah. When here mom is out of town she does."

"You see her around her-"

"Chad lets get back to playing Guitar hero in my room."

"Okay. I'm going to ask Gabbi if she wants to play. Okay dude."

"Yeah go ahead."

Chad ran upstairs looking for Gabbi's room. Then he saw a sign on a door that said, "The Montez Room." He knock on the door first.

"Who is it?"

"It is me Gabs."

"Oh. Come in Chad."

He opens the door, "Oh Gabs I was wondering do you want to play Guitar Hero with Troy and I."

"Sure. Anyways I will kick your but in it."

"You wish Gabs."

"Whatever."

They walked out of her room and walk to the next door where Troy's room was. Gabbi stepped in the room after Chad and saw Troy with his shirt off. Her eyes went wide. Then Chad whispered something to Troy. Troy looked over at Gabbi and she looked away quickly.

"You going to play Brie."

"Why do you think I came over here Troy?"

"Just asking Brie. Don't have to be mean Brie."

"I can do whatever I want since you are with Alex and you KISSED her," Brie said crying already, "Chad I think I'm not going to play. I'm just going to watch Tv okay."

"Alright Gabbi. See you tomorrow then."

"Not tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm going to the mall with Shar and 9."

"Okay. Anyways let me give you hug. I'm leaving at 7."

"Okay," Gabbi walked over to Chad and gave him a hug. After giving Chad a hug she walked out of Troy room and walked back to her room.

"Wow. Troy she was totally staring at you when your shirt was off."

"I know."

"You did?"

"Yes. I saw her look at me."

"Okay."

Gabriella's Room.:

Gabbi grabbed her bag and stepped out of her room. She walked over the bathroom. She stepped inside and closed the door and locked it. Gabbi set her bag on the toilet. She saw her blue and pink towels inside a cabinet and grabbed them out. She set those down also. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower that has been running for 3 minutes.

Knock Knock

"Yes."

"Sorry Gabriella to interrupted you but dinner will be after Chad leaves okay sweetie."

"Alrighty Mr. Bolton."

"See you down in 20 minutes."

"Okay," she heard his footsteps walk to Troy's room.

After talking 10 more minutes for the shower she got out. She put a towel on and hand dried her hair. She brushed her teeth. Gabriella grabbed her pajamas and her matching red underwear(matches her bra) and put them on. She brushed her hair and put in a pony tail. She walked out of the bathroom with the Chad and Troy staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. I've never seen you in shorts before."

"Shut up Chad."

"But Brie. Chad hasn't no one but your family and my family."

"So. Well I got to put my stuff away."

"Okay. Bye," Chad waves. Gabbi waves back.

**With Lucy, Emma, and Chris.: **

"So Emma can you PLEASE tell me who you like."

"Nope."

"Chrissy will you tell me."

"Nope."

"Dang it. Why not?"

"Because. I don't want you guys to know."

"Fine.


	6. Boltons and Evans

"I wonder how we are going to get Troy and Gabs back together," said Sharpay.

"How Shar? Gabs won't even talk to him," said Tay.

"Chad!"

"What about CHAD?!"

Shar tells Tay the plan and They call Emma/Chris, Lucy, Chad, and Troy/Gabbi.

"They are all coming around 8:30," said Tay.

"Terrific! Now lets get the items we need," said Shar with a smirk coming onto her face.

"Okay Shar. You are scaring me."

"Sorry Tay. I think to much water."

"Shar! Water is good for you."

"It is. I think to much Sun!"

"Yeah probably," Tay says then roll her eyes.

"Mom, Shar and Tay wanted to know if Gabriella and I could sleep over at her house with, Emma, Chris, Lucy, Chad, Ryan, Shar, and Tay. Is that okay?" said Troy.

"Sure sweetie. What time will it be at?" said Allie.

"Around 8:30," said Troy.

"I will take you around 8, since the Evans little farther."

"Okay."

"So Gabriella I hear you are going to try-out for the track team," said Jack Bolton.

"Yes I am Jack. My mom talked me into it," Gabby says tring not to make eye contact with Troy who was staring right at her.

"Good for Maggie. You are a terrific runner. You should try-out for the volleyball team with that arm of yours."

"Jack hunnie. Don't pressure Gabriella into what she doesn't what to do."

"Sorry sweetie. Sorry Gabby."

"It is okay Jack. I asked my mom about then VolleyBall and she thought it was a good idea and I might try out."

"Mom, may I be excused."

"Sure sweetie what is wrong?"

"Nothing mom. I need to take a shower before I go to Shar's house."

"Okay sweetie don't forget to scrub behind the ears."

"MOM!" Troy said and ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"TROY! Sorry Gabriella. GET BACK DOWN HERE AND SAY SORRY TO YOUR MOTHER."

Troy opened his door and said, "NO! I HATE LIFE! I HATE EVERYTHING!"

Gabriella just kept eating her food because she knew why he was so depressed and mad but she didn't care right? No she didn't.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"NO! EVERYONE KNOWS WHY I'M LIKE THIS."

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY SWEETIE?"

"GABRIELLA KNOWS ASK HER."

"What happened to our son Gabby?" asked Allie.

"Well- well."

"TELL THEM GABBY!!!"

"FINE! I SAW ALEX KISS TROY AND I GOT MAD AND I THOUGHT HE KISSED HER AND I GOT MAD AT HIM AND I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD A REAL CONVERSTATION WITH HIM SINCE LAST WEEK. NOW TROY IS ACTING THIS WAY BECAUSE OF ME!" Gabby blurted out then feel to the floor crying.

"Troy come here!" said Jack.

Troy ran downstairs and stood next to his father who was standing over his mother trying to help Gabby up. "Maybe you and Gabby need to talk things out."

"I don't want to talk him, Jack," said Gabby.

"Why not Gabriella?"

"Because."

"Because what."

"Because I didn't let him explain and I would blam myself for everything and I don't want to! I've already lost my dad and I blammed myself for his lost! I can't go throught it again!"

"Brie it wasn't your fault that your dad left," said Troy.

"YES IT WAS! I MADE HIM LEAVE. MY MOM LET HIM LEAVE! HE LEFT MY MOM AND ME FOR NICOLE!"

"What do you mean Brie?"

"I don't like Alex because she is my step sister. Yes my dad is her dad now! I HATE HER WHOLE FAMILY FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO MY MOTHER AND ME!" Gabby said again and just let tears come out of her. She couldn't handle them. She left Allie's arms and ran upstairs to her room.

"I will go up and talk to her," said Allie.

"No mom. Let me," said Troy.

"Okay son. be gental with her. She is just letting all her feelings out now since her father left 5 years ago."

"I know dad. I know.

Troy ran upstairs and walked to Gabriella's door and opened it slowly.

"Brie."

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

"No Brie. Lets talk things out for a bit," Troy said stepping into Brie's room and sitting on the end of the bed.

"What Troy?!"

"Lets talk about us."

"What is it?"

"I know you know I didn't kiss Alex."

"I know that. But I don't want to get hurt."

"What do you mean hurt?"

"After getting teased throughout 7th grade that hurt me a lot. Then when I saw my step sister and you, that hurt the most because I-I-I-I-"

"Spill it Brie."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"What?!"

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. You hate me now right. I don't care if you-"

Troy stopped her rambling by giving her a long passionate kiss that lasting for like 2 years.

"Troy."

"Don't Brie. You are going to ruin the moment."

They continued you kiss when, "Troy , Gabrie-"

They both each others lips and started to blush.

"Yes mom."

"Time to go."

"Okay. We will be down in a second."

"Okay sweetie," Allie said and closed the door.

"Awkward a little huh Troy?"

"Yeah. So about that "I love you." I love you too"

"YOU DO!!"

"Yes Brie. Why do I hang out with you all the time?"

"Because you are being nice?"

"No!"

"I have an idea."

"What?!"

"Let not tell the guys we are back together and let them figure out."

"Okay. That is a terrific idea baby."

Brie giggles at Troy.

"What did I do?"

"We are already in our pjs. Remember."

"Oh, yeah."

They both laugh and get off Gabby's bed and walk downstairs holding hands.

"You too ready with all your stuff?" asked Allie and Jack.

"Yes we are," said Brie.

"Okay lets go kids," said Allie, she was driving them over since she was the only parent of the 2 Boltons that knew where The Evans lived.(A/N funny huh.)

Gabby and Troy kept play Footsie in the back of the 2008 Model Tahoe. All you hear is Brie giggling.

"We are here."

"Thanks for the ride mom."

"Thanks Allie."

"Your welcome."

Gabbi and Troy got their bags and got out of the car.

"Remember the plan Troy."

"Yes I do baby."

"Don't call me that," she whispered, "Just say we are friends now. Okay"

"Got it!"

Gabby rang the doorbell and Troy gave her a kiss on the lips before they answered the door.

"You guys are finally here! We have been waiting for like 3 hours," said Shar and Tay.

"Sorry we had to eat dinner and you live 20 minutes away from me Shar," said Troy.

"Is that my problem Troy?!"

"No."

"Gabby are you and Troy back together?" asked Tay.

"No. But we talked things out and we are going to be good friends. So don't worry we won't fight anymore," Gabby said and smiled at Troy.

"GOOD!" screamed Chad, Chris, Emma, Lucy, Ryan, Shar, &Tay.

"Geez it is like you didn't like us being together," said Troy.

"We did but we hated seeing you 2 fight so much and we were all in the middle," said Ryan.

"Sorry!" said Gabby and Troy in unison.

"Lets get inside," said Tay they let Troy and Gabby pass by them and closed the door.

"Down in the basement you guys," said Shar and Ryan.

"Okay." said everyone.

"Wait Troy," said Gabby.

"Go down without us okay," said Troy.

"Okay. That is fine with me, I'm starving anyways," said Chad and Tay hit him in the head.

"What is it Brie?"

"I need to give you something."

"What?"

"This," she said and gave him a long passionate loving kiss.

"OMG!!!"

"It doesn't look what you think it looks like Lucy and Emma!"

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOG-"

"Please don't tell them Emma or Lucy," begged Troy.

"Fine but you owe us."

"Troy can get you hooked up with Jesse Adams, Em."

"HE WILL!"

"Troy," Gabby said and winked at him.

"Yeah I will Em.. I heard he liked you anyways!"

"NO FREAKIN WAY!!"

"Yes way," Gabby laughed.

"Okay. I won't tell. Want us to look out for you guys?" asked Lucy

"Yes. Because this our last kiss until I go home."

"I can get that feeling," said Lucy.

Then Troy grabbed Gabby's head and kissed her with love and passion. They kissed for a long time. Then Troy started the next step. Tongue sliding into her mouth. Gabby did the same. They pulled away and look at each in the eyes.

"Wow. Next step that was good Troy."

"I know," he said laughing.

"What step?" asked Emma.

"I will tell you later Em. Lets get downstairs," said Gabby.

"Okay."

"What took so long?" asked Chris.

"I need to tell Troy that I need to leave at 8 since my mom doesn't know I'm here, and his mom is my ride."

"Oh, okay," said Chris and Lucy winked at Troy and Gabby.

"Sweetie why did you wink at them?" asked Chris to Lucy his girlfriend sitting in his lap.

"Because-"

"We are taking her home." said Troy.

"Okay. You four are acting weird.

"TROY AND GABBY ARE BACK TOGETHER!" blurted Emma.

"EMMA!" yelled Troy, Gabby, and Lucy.

"What!?"

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER!" yelled Chad, Chris, Shar, Ryan, & Tay.

"Uh. Uh" said Gabby.

"Sort of," said Troy with a guilty look.

"Tell me the truth Gabriella Tori Montez!" yelled Shar and Tay.

"FINE WE ARE BACK TOGETHER!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shar and Tay jumping around.


	7. Sleepover andSuprises

Before: Troy and Gabriella have gotten back together. Lucy and Chris are dating. But Emma likes someone in there group. Who is it?? Does Chad and Taylor want to be together?? What about Sharpay, does she like anyone??

:

"Those boys need to stop eating all the food!" said Tay.

"That is what we do," said Chad.

"Stop flirting you guys!" said Lucy.

"WE AREN'T FLIRTING!" said Chad and Tay.

"Fine. Why don't we play truth or dare?" said Sharpay.

Everyone formed a circle.

"I will go first since it was my idea to play," said Sharpay.

"Fine," said Emma.

"Okay. Um. Troy!"

"What!!"

"Who was the first person you kissed?"

"Do I have to answer that??"

"Yes!" said Sharpay!

"Fine! I kissed Nicole!"

"MY DOG!" said Gabbi.

"Yes, I was like 3 okay. Also your brother dared me too," said Troy pointing and Gabbi.

"You have a brother?" ask Lucy.

"I use too," she said with a tear falling down her face.

"I shouldn't have said that huh?" asked Troy.

"You think?" said Gabbi now crying.

"What happened?" asked Ryan.

"Wait a minute. Come here Brie," said Troy.

Brie crawled over to Troy and he held onto like there was no tomorrow. "I'm sorry I brought that up. Do you want me to tell our friends?" asked Troy.

"I forgive you and yes you can tell them."

"Well Brie's older brother, Zac Montez was kidnapped while Brie was 3 and he was 6. The police found the lady who had kidnapped him and she was arrested, but they never found Zac. He is still missing till this day."

"I'm so sorry Gabby!" said everyone!

"It's okay you guys. I'm kind of over it, but I never know if my brother is still alive. I hope he is. I miss him lot."

"I do too Brie. He was my best friend too," said Troy, still holding onto Gabbi.

"I know. I will be right back. I need to go to the backroom," said Gabbi.

Gabbi got out of Troy's arms and walk to the bathroom. She started her old habitat again, no one knew but Troy. She threw up in the toilet again, Troy was the only one who heard this and walked to the bathroom and opened the door and went it and close it.

"Brie. Stop doing this."

"Troy. I miss him so much now."

"It's okay. I here for you," Troy said coming to hug Gabbi.

"Troy… I don't need this."

"You need to tell your mom."

"NO! She would kill me. I've done this too because my dad left when I was nine and everything is coming back! I hate my past." Then she felt her phone vibrate. It was her mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Bella. I wanted to tell you that my business trip is going longer then it should. I won't be for two weeks and you are staying with the Bolton's till then."

"Okay mom. Did you tell Allie? Yes. She said tomorrow she will take you to the house and you can get your stuff. I know you are at the Evans. Don't worry"

"Okay mom. I won't I will see you in 2 weeks. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

:

_Troy's P.V._

I heard for Brie that she is staying out my house till her mom gets home. YES! I can spend time with her as much as I want. She isn't going shopping tomorrow. We might baby-sit my sister's little girl tomorrow because she is going out to find new stuff for the little boy. Also Brie loves Kylie my little niece and is probably going to love my nephew in a few months.

Brie then washed her face off and she came and kissed me.

"I'm staying at your house for 2 WEEKS! I'm so excited!"

"Me too. You remember Kylie right??"

"That little girl."

"Yes. Well tomorrow we get to baby-sit her!"

"Yes! I love that little girl."

Brie and I started laughing. Then I gave her another kiss. Then we stepped out of the bathroom holding hands and laughing.

"What is so funny you guys?" asked Lucy.

"Well I'm staying at my baby's house for 2 weeks and we are going to baby-sit my favorite little girl. Troy's niece Kylie, I love that little girl."

"So you are canceling our shopping day?" asked Sharpay.

"Sorry Shar, but anyways, I don't have money and after this I have to leave early and get all my stuff from home." said Gabbi.


End file.
